Snow Angel
by Missmarybeth
Summary: What if the 74th annual hunger games was in the snow? What if prims name wasn't drawn at the reaping? What if katniss and Gale had never been friends? Set at the begining of the hunger games, GalexOC
1. Hunting

**so as you know, if you've read my other works, rewriting story's with an OC is my favourite type of fanfic. So if you don't like OCs, then please don't ready any further. I hope you enjoy this!**

*3rd person POV*

Fleur Harris was an average girl, not so pretty that guys would stop and stare, but not so plain that guys would write her off as undatable. She had long black hair and blue eyes, and hated being taller than most boys in the seam. She never had been one to flaunt her looks, or her body, she'd pretty much been oblivious to her appeal all her life, and that was down to one thing. Well, three things, actually. Her three brothers.

Caleb, 18, Kylan, 19 and Evan, 15, had raised Fleur to think and act like a guy. She didn't mind mud, she liked racing and fighting, she didn't even care if her clothes were ripped or ill fitting. As much as she was a guy, she was also very much a girl. Reaping days, though terrifying, provided her with an excuse to look pretty and wear a dress. She didn't have many female influences in her life, after her mother had died after having Evan, but her one girl best friend, Luce, made sure she was well looked after.

The sky was turning a deep grey as the sun rose, and as usual, Fleur was the only one up. Her brothers snored in their beds, fidgeting in sleep. Fleur sat up in bed, wiping sleep from her eyes, stretching luxuriously. Today was Reaping Day, and Fleur didn't feel like waking her brothers to the horrors that were inevitable. She climbed out of bed, wearing Kylan's worn blue shirt as a sleeping gown, and poured herself a glass of water. She sat at the table, knees pulled up to her chest, as she watched the sun rise, playing with a fraying thread on the shirt.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Fleur smiled, glad that even though it was Reaping day, the routine was still the same. She opened the door, and Gale looked her up and down, amused at her bed head and lack of clothing. She took in his hunting clothes, the game bag slung over one of his shoulders, and a million memory's entered her head.

*flash back*

An eight year old Fleur walked through the woods, a handmade bow pulled taut in her hands. She'd made her arrows out of twigs and leaves, the tips whittled down to sharp points. After her father had been killed in a mine explosion, the same one that had killed Gales father, her family had suffered. Food was scarce, and Evan was getting worse by the second. The deprivation of food had made him sick, and now Fleur had no choice but to hunt.

Not knowing how to hunt properly or where to find the best animals, she walked blindly into the woods, getting frightened and lost. Finally, she stumbled into one of Gales snares, getting her leg caught. She'd cried out and screamed for hours, before finally passing out from the pain. Gale had been collecting his game despite the rain when he'd seen her trapped in the snare. He'd shaken her awake, and when she saw him, she'd tried to back away, the snare tightening on her leg.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He'd reassured, and she has stopped struggling. Gale had released her, wiping the blood from her injury on his top. She had tried to stand, but the pain in her leg and the lack of food made her weak.

"Here, I'll help you." He'd offered, before carrying her out of the woods and to Katniss' mother. At the time, Fleur hadn't understood what Gale and Katniss' mother had been talking about, but later, Gale had told her. He had been negotiating, making a deal. A few days worth of food for her treatment. At the end of their argument, Gale had come over and wrapped the blanket around her, before saluting to her with his three fingers.

"I'm sorry... I don't know your name, but I am sorry." He'd said, then disappeared. After Fleur had been bandaged up, and had partially healed, she had gone to find Gale and thank him. Since then, her and Gale had became the best of friend. He taught her how to hunt, she sewed clothes for Posy, and they had been near inseparable.

*present*

"So, are you going to get dressed, or will the rabbits be seeing more of you than usual?" He teased, and she laughed softly, opening the door wider for him to step inside. He did so, wiping his boots on the door step. She closed the door behind him, chucking him her last apple. He smiled gratefully, biting into it, savouring the taste.

"I'm getting dressed, just a second." She teased, ruffling his hair.

*Fleur's POV*

I left Gale to finish his apple, searching for some suitable clothes to go hunting in. I knew in a few hours we'd be there again, staring up at Effie trinket, wishing desperately for our families safety, and our own. I found a pair of brown trousers, a light blue shirt and my hunting boots. I got dressed, putting my hair into a French braid quickly, before joining Gale again. He smiled, and walked towards the door, opening it silently. The cool air blew stray strands of hair from my braid, and I looked back at my brothers momentarily. They'd know where I was, they always did, but there was something in Evan's face, something about the vulnerability in it. I turned away, closing the door.

Gale and I walked down the street like we had for the past 9 years, idly chatting about nothing in particular, but the underlying nervousness was there, as it always was on Reaping day. We slipped under the fence, and ran to retrieve our weapons from under a dug up tree trunk. I pulled the quiver of arrows up my shoulder, loading my bow, before walking forward, Gale at my side. I felt his breath on my neck, and I shivered, from both the cold and the unexpected closeness.

We walked for a while, shooting squirrels and rabbits as we went, and I climbed a tree, trying to get a better view as a small fox sneaks forward. I see Gale kneeling down behind a rock, and he looks up, catching my eyes. He smiles, the light hitting his features just right, and I lower my bow, slightly distracted. He cocks his head to the side, cocking an eyebrow, before jumping slightly as the fox catches a rabbit nearby. I quickly let my arrow fly, and it embeds itself in the foxes chest. It yelps sadly, before falling limply to the ground.

I jump out of the tree, landing solidly, before walking over to the fox. I pick it up, examining it carefully. It was a little skinny, but it would do. Gale clapped me on the shoulder in congratulations, pulling the half mangled rabbit from the foxes mouth. He turned his nose up at it, but stuffed it into his game bag anyway. I stuff the fox into my game bag, and we make our way towards the place we always rest in.

We sat on the grass, sharing a roll Gale had traded for a squirrel. I cut open a pear I had picked from one of the trees, and gave a half to Gale. He took it, but didn't eat it. He stared at it, turning it over and over in his hands, deep in thought. I put my hand on his shoulder gently, and he met my eyes, trying to smile.

"Gale, what's wrong?" I asked, and he shook his head, staring into the distance. I knew what he was thinking, he was thinking about the games, the Capitol, how sick it all was. He hated it here, and I didn't blame him. I moved a little closer, bumping his shoulder with mine reassuringly, and he smiled, nudging me back playfully.

"How many times is your name in the reaping today?" He asked, and I felt a lump rise in my throat. I took tesserae for my family, refusing to let them to take it themselves. As long as we had food, I didn't care how many times my names was in the ball. Kylan already risks his life in the mines, and can't take tesserae any way, and even though Caleb is older than me, I refuse to let him up his life on the line when I know I can do something to help.

"38. You?" I asked, and felt him tense.

"42." He answers solemnly. I look down, fear tangling in my stomach. We could be picked, the odds are not in our favour. If he gets picked... Oh god, I just couldn't... I feel his arms wind around my waist, and I lean my head against his shoulder. It lasted for all of two seconds, this peaceful hold, before I was throwing my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent of the outdoors and pine needles. He held me tightly against him, and I gripped his shoulders, the idea of losing him so real. It could happen, I tell myself. He could be chosen, and who would volunteer for him? No one, that's who.

"It's okay, your going to be okay." He reassured me, but I didn't care about me. I didn't care about the possibility of being picked. I was more afraid for my brothers, and Gale and his family.

"I don't care about me, Gale. What if... What if you get picked? Posy and Rory, they can't do it without you. Hazel, she'd be heartbroken." I couldn't stop the words that left my mouth, and he stroked my hair, pulling it out of its braid. He played with bits of it, like he used to when we were smaller, when things were so uncomplicated.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. So will you. Now come on, we have to get ready." He ordered, and I pulled back, smiling momentarily before I stood, picking up my game bags and bow and arrows.

* * *

**the rest of this fanfic will be varying between Gales or Fleurs POV. hope you enjoyed xx**


	2. The reaping

**sorry for the massive wait, but i went to see catching fire the other day... Omg I literally cried so much. But shhhh I shan't tell you! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

We walked back in silence, hiding our bows under a different log, before ducking under the fence. When we reached his house, Gale stopped at the door, taking my face in his hands. I stared into his grey eyes, the eyes I had grown up with, the eyes I had learnt to trust. The eyes of the only guy apart from my brothers who I really knew.

"You're going to be okay. Tomorrow we will go hunting, and tonight we'll have dinner together. Alright?" He said, and I nodded. He pulled me against him, hugging me as hard as he could. He released me, touched my face lightly, then opened his door, walking inside. I didn't wait for him to close the door before I walked down the street towards my house. I walked inside, and instantly there was a rag shoved into my arms, and a bucket of steaming water put by my feet.

"Get ready Fleur." Caleb ordered, and I walked towards the metal bath, discarding my hunting clothes before I poured the water into the bath. I got in, scrubbing away the dirt and grime that had built up over weeks of hunting. I poured water over my head, using the last of the shampoo to wash my hair. The bath water was disgusting, and there was still dirt under my nails.

I climbed out of the bath, wrapping the rag around me before padding towards all of our rooms. The room was divided down the middle by a sheet, me and Evan on one side, Caleb and Kylan on the other. On my cot was a green cotton dress, only just knee length, and a pair of silk green shoes. My brothers must have really splashed out on this. I pulled them on, before pulling my brush through my hair. Caleb dressed quickly into a suitable outfit, and then Evan came in, his hands shaking like crazy. I finished brushing my hair, then rose to meet him, taking his hands in mine.

"You'll be fine. Calm down." I reassured, and he nodded, taking a shaky breath. I gave him a quick hug, before leaving him to change. All I wanted to do was disappear into the woods with Gale and hunt. I wanted to lose myself in the leaves and grass, the scent of fruits and earth. But of course, that wasn't an option.

"You ready?" Kylan asked, patting me on the shoulder. Two of us had made it out of the reaping, and I only had one year after this one. After I was safe, I planned to get a job as a seamstress, sewing clothes for the others in the seam. It would be a slow job, probably wouldn't earn much, but I'd hunt on the side. Evan came in, and was about to sit down, but then the sound of the siren interrupted him half way through. He held his breath, a tremor going through his body, before he stood again, heading towards the door. I rose, taking Caleb's arm, before following Evan out of the door.

We followed the crowds towards the square, the atmosphere of terror and desperation pressing down on me. I moved forward, giving the peacekeeper my hand. She pricked it, placing the blood on my allotted place on the page. She scanned it, before waving me on. I walked forward towards the other 17 year olds, catching Gales eyes. He smiled a little, and I tried to smile back, but I felt my heart contract with fear. You can do this, I thought, taking my place, watching Evan stand with the other boys. I waited as the stragglers took their place, and then the Capitol music was blasting around us, and Effie trinket was taking to the stage.

"Welcome, welcome. To the 74th annual hunger games." Her regular speech was recited, and I tried to tune her out, keeping my eyes fixed on Evan. I could see him shaking, and all I wanted to do was go over to him and hold him. "Now it's time for a very special video from the Capitol." She said, and the video started. I mouthed the words 'war, terrible war' and then clamped my mouth shut, realising there were probably cameras on me this very second. Once the video was over, Effie flashed us a purple smile, her clothes so extravagant I could have brought another house with it.

"Now, ladies first." She walked over to the ball, and I looked over at Gale, to find him already staring at me. He mouthed 'You're going to be okay.' And then Effie reached inside the ball, walking back to the microphone. My eyes never left Gales as she unravelled the name.

"Fleur Harris." She read, and my heart plummeted. Gales eyes widened in fear, and I looked around, wondering if it had all been in my imagination. They girls parted, leaving me a path, and I walked forward mechanically, into the isle. I looked back at Gale, his mouth gaping open, and turned back to look at Effie. I set my jaw, determined to look confident.

"Fleur. Fleur!" I span at the sound of Gales voice, and saw him pushing toward me, shoving people out of the way. I turned and took a step towards him, but the guards were pushing him back, restraining him. He tried to fight, tried to get to me, and I ran forward, reach out for him.

"Gale!" I cried as he broke free, taking my face in his hands. He touched his forehead against mine momentarily, muttering words that I couldn't understand, and then we were being ripped apart. He didn't fight, he just stared after me, his eyes watery. I climbed up the stairs and joined Effie, who pulled me beside her, making me face the crowds. Gale was back in his place, staring sadly up at me, and I had to look away, had to stare confidently out into the camera, a determined look on my face.

"Now, for the boys." She walked over to the ball containing the boys name, theatrically swirling her hand before plucking out a name. She walked back, her heels clicking on the stone, taking the microphone in her hand. She unraveled the name, looking in surprise at it.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." She began, smiling almost wickedly down at the boys. "Evan Harris, come up here dear." She said, and my world froze. All sounds, all feelings, all my surrounding all tunnelled out, leaving me staring at Evan as he looked around in confusion. He took a step or two forward, and I shook my head, coming back to my senses. No. I flew off of the stage, running at Evan. I had to save him, I had to. Peace keepers ran at me, hands constricting around my waist, hauling me off of my feet. I screamed as a guard grabbed Evan, forcing him towards the steps.

"No! Evan! Don't you dare touch him! Leave him alone!" I screamed, throwing my head back, hitting the peacekeeper square on the nose. He let me go, and I punched the next peacekeeper, my sole goal to save Evan, to protect him. I fought with the guards, kicking, hitting, punching, blood splattering over my dress, but it was no use. Finally three peacekeepers had me in their arms, restraining me as I struggled, crying helplessly as they marched me back on stage. Evan stood next to Effie, tears streaming down his face.

"No. Please." I begged, my heart ripping into a million pieces. He couldn't die, I couldn't come home knowing he was dead, and that I could have stopped it. Effie looked flustered, and was about to say something when there was a voice.

"I volunteer." I stopped crying, looking out at the crowd in surprise. Evan looked astonished, looking down at the isle, and who we saw was not the person I wanted it to be. Instead of it being someone I wouldn't have minded being killed, instead of it being some wanna be hero, it was Gale. He looked up at me, his eyes full of determination and a little sadness. A guard took Evan off the stage, and Gale took his place, looking coldly out at the crowd.

"What is your name,young sir?" She asked. Gale looked across at me, his eyes meeting mine, and he took a deep breath.

"Gale Hawthorne. 17 years old." He said, and Effie smiled, obviously pleased with his muscles and his good looks.

"Well, everyone. This years district twelve tributes. Happy hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favour." She thrilled, gesturing for us to shake hands. She moved backwards, and Gale pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. Effie made a surprised noise, and when he pulled back, the crowds started to raise their hands in the three finger salute of respect. We were guided off the stage and into separate rooms, and I feel face first onto the red couch, crying uncontrollably.

* * *

**so how did you feel about this chapter? Him volunteering because he's such a hero. I'm going to expand on their relationship, and when we get to the actual games its going to be very... Different. I just hope you like it xx (please leave reviews!)**


End file.
